Nuit d'orage
by Eleg080
Summary: Une nuit d'orage Carol va réaliser a quel point elle à besoin de lui. Caryl Fic .


Carol tournait dans son lit impossible pour elle de trouver le sommeil. La petite cellule lui paressait immense dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Le calme y était paisible, on pouvait entendre le tonnerre et quelques ronflements venant des cellules avoisinantes. Carol ne pourrait pas dormir cette nuit. L'orage était trop fort. Elle avait toujours eu peur des orages, les forces de la nature l'impressionnait. Et elle avait communiqué sa peur à sa fille. Sophia avait toujours été terrorisé par les éclairs qui tombaient dans le ciel. A l'époque tout enfant dans une famille normale aurais été se blottir entre papa et maman dans leur lit pour sa rassuré, a la place c'était Carol qui venait se coucher près d'elle dans son petit lit, elles se rassuraient mutuellement. Et bien sûr le lendemain Carol faisait les frais d'avoir découché du lit conjugal.

« Tu la couves trop cette gamine, elle doit avoir peur ! La peur fait partie de la vie elle doit se démerder comme tout le monde. Regardes toi maintenant, tu veux qu'elle devienne comme toi la ptite ? »

Elle lui avait répondu que non, elle ne voulait pas que Sophia ne devienne comme elle, prise au piége par un mari abusif qui était violent, manipulateur et irresponsable. Sa joue ce souvenait encore de la réponse qui avait suivit.

Carol toucha sa joue du bout des doit comme si elle ressentait de nouveau le coup de poing de Ed en plein visage. Elle se leva et sortit de la cellule pour rejoindre la pièce commune ou tout le monde mangeait et vivaient et ne fut pas étonnée de n'y voir personne il était très tard. Un coup de tonnerre gronda sourdement au-dessus de la prison, elle sursauta. Elle avait eu peur de son mari et n'avait jamais trouver le courage de l'affronter. Elle avait eu peur des rodeurs et elle les avaient affronter. Elle n'était plus la petite souris effrayée par tout. Il fallait affronter également cette peur si.

Elle sortit de la prison sans bruit, pied nus, simplement vêtue de son pantalon large beige et de son débardeur rouge. Elle mis un pied dansla cour, puis un deuxième. Et elle resta là, à sentir la pluie tombez sur elle a forte gouttes. Le tonnerre se refaisait entendre de nouveau, elle eut envie de reculer de ses deux pas, retourner à l'intérieur, ou les bruits étaient assourdis et où elle ne craignait rien, mais au contraire inspira un coup et ré avança de deux pas. Un éclair tomba pas très loin, elle ne sursauta pas. Elle sourit pour elle-même regardant le nouvel éclair qui arrivait. C'était assez beau finalement ... Si Sophia avait été encore là ... elle lui aurait appris à ne plus avoir peur.

ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Daryl s'ennuyait à mourir ... Il soupira et changea son arbalète d'épaule pour la 3 ème fois en 15 min, il arpentait la tour de garde, de long en large, mis à part les quelques rôdeurs derrière la clôture et le tonnerre, cette soirée était d'un calme mortel. Il tourna la tête en entendant la porte du bloc C grincez comme elle s'ouvrait. Carol en sortait, à peine vêtue et qui restait debout sous la pluie. « Bordel de dieu »  
Il descendit les marches menant à la cour ou elle se trouvait.

Carol souriait toujours, elle était fière, fière d'elle, fière d'affronter petit à petit toutes les peurs enfouies. Elle souriait toujours quand deux bras la saisirent par les épaules pour la retournez. Là encore elle ne sursauta pas, elle avait reconnu en un quart de secondes les mains qui était sur elle. Daryl. « Non de dieu Carol qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ! »  
Elle ne répondit pas et lui sourit. Il ne devait pas avoir idée de combien il pouvait être sexy avec ses mèches trempée par la pluie, qui retombaient sur ses yeux.

Daryl commençait a la croire folle, elle était la silencieuse, trempée et grelottante et elle souriait comme si elle n'avait jamais été mieux de toute sa vie. Il commença à s'inquiéter , les mains toujours posées sur ses épaules il baissa un peu la tête pour être à son niveau. « Hey Carol, ça va ? » « Je n'ai jamais étéaussi bien » « Tu es trempée. » « Tu l'es aussi. »

Daryl pris conscience qu'ils se trouvaient toujours sous la pluie, la tenant par l'avant bras, sans vraiment trop de douceur il l'amena à la tour de garde. Il la poussa doucement à l'intérieur et referma la porte. Il pris la couverture qui était posée sur la chaise longue et lui tendit.

« Met-toi au chaud ou tu va attraper la mort. » Carol s'enroula dans la couverture, elle ne souriait plus mais, ses yeux continuaient a rayonnés. Ce que Daryl remarqua. « Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ce soir, t'as pris un truc que Merle t'aurais donné ? » Elle sourit en secouant la tête. « Je suis heureuse c'est tout. »  
Un long silence suivi, coupé par Carol qui continua.

« Ma vie n'est pas parfaite, elle ne l'a jamais été, mais j'ai toujours eu la chance d'avoir près de moi une personne qui me faisait irradier de bonheur. Sophia a été cette personne là. Aujourd'hui je pense à elle chaque jour, quand j'ai un soucis je me demande ce qu'elle aurait fait, ce qu'elle aurait voulu que je fasse. Elle me manque horriblement, mais  
elle n'a plus à vivre dans ce monde où à la moindre seconde on risque sa vie. Après sa mort ... tu m'as dit que je ne l'avais plus, que je n'avais plus Ed, que j'était seule. »

Daryl baissa la tête au souvenir des paroles qu'il avait eu envers elle. « Mais tu te trompais Daryl ... Depuis ce jour je n'ai jamais été seule, je t'ai eu toi.»  
Il leva son regard vers elle, essayant d'assimiler dans sa tête les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et s'arrêta quand ils ne furent séparés que par quelques centimètres.

Tout en le regardant elle lui dit : « Je sais comme tu es ... je sais que tu es bourru, solitaire, ... mais je connais aussi la face cachée de toi-même, tu es un homme bon Daryl, tu es ... tu es quelqu'un que j'aime. Il fit un pas en arrière à l'écoute de ses derniers mots. Carol inspira et expira lourdement. Il fallait qu'elle sorte ce qui était sur son coeur depuis tant de temps. Elle fit mieux que parlez, remplit l'espace entre eux et appuya sa bouche sur la peau au coin des lèvres de Daryl. Le laissant ainsi décider de ce qu'il désirait. Il la regardais mal à l'aise dans cette démonstration affective et elle attendait.

« Nos relations ne sont pas obligées de changer, pas si tu ne le souhaites pas, je voulais simplement que tu saches ... que je t'... elle retint ses mots par peur de l'effrayez encore plus. Je voulais que tu saches que je tenais à toi de cette ... façon là. Je n'attends rien en retour. Je trouvais juste important de te le dire, dans ce monde où l'on peut mourir demain ... Elle lui tendit la couverture, décidée a retourné a sa cellule comme il ne répondait pas. Quand il la pris, leurs doigts s'effleurèrent, Carol eu l'impression d'avoir été brulé là où leurs peaux c'était touché. A là place de prendre la couverture, il pris la main de Carol dans la sienne et l'attira doucement vers lui. Il ignorait ce que serai demain. Il ignorait tout de ce qu'il été censé faire maintenant, des conséquences de tout ça ... mais il fallait essayé. Elle posa sa main libre sur son torse retenant son souffle

« Tu es toujours trempé. » chuchota elle.

Aucun d'eux ne bougeait, par peur de rompre la magie du moment. Mais Carol avait envie de plus de magie. Elle leva alors légèrement la tête et laissa leurs lèvres se toucher.

Le baiser dura ainsi quelques secondes, leurs lèvres immobiles, qui se touchaient juste. Et tout naturellement les gestes prirent formes, pour une étreinte de la plus grande tendresse. Leurs mains exploraient le corps de l'autre, lentement, comme pour en mémorisé chaque centimètres. Ils s'apprivoisaient doucement, tout en se déshabillant. Carol gémit doucement comme Daryl avait descendus ses baisers jusqu'as l'embrasser dans le creux de son cou. Ils étaient à présent nus, enroulés dans la couverture. Au moment crucial, ce moment ou Daryl rentrerait en elle et où ils ne feraient plus qu'un ... ils se fixèrent, laissant passer dans leurs regards tous les sentiments qui passaient en eux. Et Daryl prononça alors la phrase qu'elle espérait.

« Je t'aime Carol » elle eut les larmes aux yeux et fit une légère pression de son bassin pour l'inviter en elle. Tout comme il se glissais à l'intérieur de son corps, elle lui chuchota à l'oreille. « Je t'aime Daryl Dixon. » Il l'embrassa de nouveau, laissant leurs corps parlez pour eux.

Là dehors, tandis que l'orage ce déchaînait, deux personnes étaient en train de prouver que l'amour et la paix pouvaient aussi exister dans un monde post apocalyptique.


End file.
